


Armor

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asshole Victim Unkar Plutt, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Gen, Knight of Ren Rey, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Skywalker, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The mask suits her all too well.





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Subverted Innocence
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The mask suits her, in a way. It reminds her too well of when she wore her scavenger garb on Jakku, back when she was Rey Lien, scavenger, nobody. In a way, she’s almost a nobody here — an extension of the Supreme Leader’s will, an extension of ren.

(Kylo says that she could never be a nobody, not to him, and this is the first time that anyone’s said that to her that she can remember)

Even fitting her helmet over her head, she wonders if this is what her cousin has to face on a regular basis. Wearing the mask, the view narrowed so he can barely see — just as she can barely see. This mask might as well be a strange sort of blindfold. Kira Ren is no fool, though. She knew exactly what she was getting into when she swore loyalty to Snoke.

In him, in Kylo Ren, she’s found family. Leaders. Teachers. Kylo especially won’t leave her like her previous family did, or abuse her, like Plutt did.

(The day she killed Plutt, it was like the anger didn’t stop coming. And Kira doesn’t want it to. Once you break the dam, the river doesn’t stop flowing)

“This is familiar territory, isn’t it?” Kylo says to her, softly.

“Too familiar.” She can’t say she likes how her voice sounds behind that mask. It sounds muffled. It sounds distorted. Doesn’t it drive her cousin mad, being like this?

She has her own name, taken the day that she killed that false guardian who was never truly her father. She has her own armor. Rey Lien, that foolish fourteen year old desert rat, is dead, and she deserves to be. Kira wonders if she’ll be united with Aaron and Zara in death, if killing Unkar was just a way to mark Rey’s grave. If in a way, she dug two graves.

“You are strong,” Kylo says. “Strong as I felt when I found you in that desolate place. And I could not be prouder of you.”

Kira smiles beneath the mask. Her cousin doesn’t have to tell her these things. She already knows.

They will be all but invincible, the both of them. She and her cousin — they will take on the stars if they can.


End file.
